Redneck flavour
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Glenn and his co-workers are having an improvised party before closing the pizzeria. While they play Truth or Dare, Glenn's favorite customers appear, to make their usual order. Glenn offers to make their pizza, but he has to comply his dare, too. No smut, only Glenn cooking and about to dance the embarrassment of his life... well maybe a little smut but only Glenn is involved.


I don't know why... I always thought Glenn was the type of person who uploaded a video of themselves dancing Numa Numa song on youtube. I'm positive he was really dorky-nerdy. I was hearing that song today and imagined this whole situation. It's just for fun. Hope someone likes it although is probably bad written and ridiculous in every aspect.

Disclaimer: The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me, but Glenn does, I just share him with Daryl somedays.

Edit: So, I received this anonymous review asking about the characters. The characters in the story (in order of appearance, like in the movies) are Glenn, our badass chink; Pete, who is actually a dude; the boss, who trusts in Glenn; the telephonist, who is a tomboy; the kitchener, who likes the telephonist, apparently; Dixon brothers; the waiter... I think that's all. Pete and the telephonist aren't the same person. Hope you see this, anonymous :) Thanks for calling the story weird and confusing, they are the best compliments (and I agree with you)

* * *

**Redneck flavour**

Glenn swallows hard. That contest was making a joke of themselves. His friends are still recovering from their last big laugh, when the challenge was that Pete had to sing the Titanic song, that song from Celine Dion, in the phone, to the girl he secretly loved.

"I don't want to play anymore" says laughing. Glenn can't help but agree. Soon, their boss appears, he leaves the keys of the pizzeria and mutters something about Glenn to close the shop.

"Don't worry, boss. I'll take care" says Glenn in a sudden tone of responsibilty. His friends encourage him. Pete mutters something about being a man. Glenn wakes up. "I'll make this dumbasses work until we close, sir" says with a half smile. Their co-workers applaud.

"Hey, Glenn. You're next" says the telephonist holding a beer, she was a real tomboy. The kitchener touches her back and she flinches, sends him a murderess look and punches him soft in the arm. "C'mon pretty boy". All men in the audience laugh.

"Truth or dare" says Pete, smiling. Making that smile, that one that can melt glaciars, only for him to enjoy.

"Dare" mutters Glenn, not even a little convinced.

He wanted to say "Truth", but that would mean all asking him that question, the question. He knew it. He knew it since he started working there.

He wanted to say "Dare" also. Because he wanted to, he wanted to dare. Daring to yell to the world about his sexuality. But that would be hard, how could he explain to his mom and dad that he liked both ways?

"Ok... I dare you to... let us caught you on film... singing and dancing that numa numa song" says Pete. Then he takes a sip of beer, and when he separate the bottle from his lips, Glenn can see a few drops of beer fall of his chin, to his neck and clothes. He follows their destiny and only realize he has been speaking when the cook touches his shoulder, with a full smile. "You heard me, Glenn?" asks Pete.

"I'm sorry. What?" he mutters.

All laugh.

"Wait...There is people outside" says Pete. Glenn looks over his friend's shoulder. Them, again, those brothers. He sighs. They went there every single friday to buy a pizza, only one, they accustomed waiting for it in a table near the cashier. He knows that because he always spy on them from the kitchen, while he is waiting the next deliver. One was tall and husky, with some hair in the top of his head. The other one was slimmer, almost delicate but still strong. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, we're closed"

Glenn then heard the big brother yelling something and laughing hard. The other one, the blondie one, begins to look in the interior of the pizzeria. Glenn hides instantly, like in an involuntary reflex.

"I'll make it" he says before running into the kitchen.

He closes the door behind him, breathing hard.

Turns on the switch of the kitchen room and starts looking for the ingredients to make the redneck's favorite flavour.

He takes off his t-shirt because he doesn't want to get out later with flour all over him, but the image of Pete, removing the flour of his body with his tongue, assaults him, without warning. He sighs and tries to cook the pizza without paying attention to the tension between his legs. He can hear laughs in the clients room. He can hear the voice of the older brother, laughing hard. Pays more attention. If only he could hear the other brother's voice for the first time.

Grabs the flour and spreads some on the kitchen table. Then he grabs a mixture from the refrigerator, takes the pizza dough and smacks it on the table.

Suddenly it happens. He hears an unfamiliar voice. It has to be him. He says something he saw on youtube made him laugh. Then all laugh.

"They are so drunk" he whispers to himself while he grabs a rolling pin and crushes the mass. Then makes a rough circle and takes a mold. He puts the pizza in there and damn. He forgot to turn on the fucking oven.

He quickly approaches to it and with the help of a lighter and a phosphorus, turns it on.

Glorious. Now he has like ten minutes of waiting for the oven to get hot.

He raises an eyebrow. To _get hot_.

The little devil we all have innerside starts to talk to him. Maybe he's right. Yes, he is extremely right.

He is half naked already, anyways.

He hears the blondie voice again and sighs. "Why not?" mutters to himself.

He unbuttons his jean and unzips it. "Here we go. This is going to be easy" he says.

Starts touching himself from the safety of his underwear. The image of his best friend's girlfriend comes to his mind. She in all her perfect figure smiles at him and savors his sins. He takes another step and immerses his right hand in his boxers.

"Damn. The flour!" he screams.

"Hey... all good in there?" hears Pete screaming.

"Y-yeah. J-j-just fine" he manages to answer.

If only he could say "Well... not so well, why don't you come in and give me a hand?"

Yes. So literal and effective that would be.

"After you finish with your jerk off, come here Glenn. We have all set up for your video" says the tomboy.

For the next minutes he touches himself gentle and soft, alternating with hard and explosive, depending on who's thinking about.

The culminating point is when he remembers that time in the alley, with Laurie. His partner in korean language. He sighs hard, trying not to scream and he tenses completely before feeling the familiar relief.

Checks the oven and puts the mold with the pizza mass on it.

Another five minutes.

He walks towards the kitchen door and slids on it to sit on the ground, while he checks on his clothes for a stain or something. He sighs. No, all reached his hand.

"This going to be good" hears the cook speaking.

"Well... we should keep going. Dixon?"

"Yer welcome"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why always here? Why always the same day, the same time, the same menu?" Pete asks.

"That's a stupid question" the waiter says.

All agree with him. Even Glenn from the kitchen.

"It's a valid question anyways, little fuckers. Now, answer" he says with bitterness.

" I wanna'sk a question " says the younger brother. Glenn analizes his voice. It's acute but rusty at the same time.

" G'ahead " says the big one.

"Don't misunderstand me, I mean, I know you good. But... why you so damn asshole, Merle?"

All the people in the room laughed hard and booed at the same time.

Obviously, both brothers didn't get along that well. Glenn could feel in the younger's voice that he was feeling uncomfortable.

He remembers the oven. Puts on a glove and opens the oven's door. He puts over the mass some tomato sauce, cheese and herbs. Puts it in the oven again and listens a little more of their chat.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

For the next few minutes he hears some laughs and more truths, but the younger brother's voice doesn't appear again.

He finishes the pizza with olive oil, bacon and broccoli. Puts on him his t-shirt and rises up the zip of his jeans before getting out. All applaud.

"You took so looooooong, Glenn. Come here" says Pete. Then he takes the pizza box from his hands and winks his eye to him while saying thank you.

"Where are the brothers?"

"What brothers?" asks the waiter.

"The pizza brothers" says Glenn looking at the computer. The windows media player was on, with numa numa song waiting.

"They are in the entrance, smoking while they wait" Glenn takes a sight of them and sighs.

Pete comes out, gives them the pizza and returns with the money on his hand.

"This is for you, my friend. You deserve it" says smacking his ass. "Now... numa numa, please"

Glenn holds tight in his hand the twenty dolars. They were, probably, in his hand before.

"Ok.. let's do this" says while approaching the computer.

Althoug he was nervous for having the embarrassment of his life, he sighed and smiled with the confidence of the alcohol. He loved being the funny guy after all. He really did.


End file.
